


your shape in the doorway

by montivagant



Series: we should run away, oh someday [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Iron Man (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, awkward staring at ppl u wanna kiss but feel like u shouldn't, bros bridal carry bros when they can't stand up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 16:30:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18528829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/montivagant/pseuds/montivagant
Summary: Boundaries are set and a deal is struck.





	your shape in the doorway

**Author's Note:**

> i'm baaaaaaaack. i'm gonna be moving some stuff in this series around as this is 2nd chronology-wise but being posted 4th. it gave me some issues, but i got it.
> 
> oh and this title is the matching line to the first fic's title bc i'm a sucker for stuff like that.

Jason takes a second from rooting around in dusty, half full cabinets to peek his head out the door into the living room.

He's pretty sure it's a fucking miracle the man standing in his apartment right now is alive. 

Tony gently sinks to the floor. Lies down.

He's sure it was a miracle.

And he'd barely moved from the door, eyes unfocused in a way that feels distinctly off. 

There's a sharpness Jason used to see in Tony's eyes that's missing right now. Normally he'd give himself some slack with a detail that small, especially on a man he hasn't seen in three years, but...those eyes had been piercing. They'd reminded him of how Bruce turned on being Batman, but with Tony it'd always felt more subconscious, that he always looked at the world the way he did as Iron Man. Or maybe the other way around. He'd never considered that.

Jason shakes his head and stops staring, eventually rooting out three bottles to dump.

 

Once he's done with that, he sticks his head out the doorway again. "That's gotta be hell on your back. Wanna get in bed?"

"More comfortable than an alleyway," mumbled into the floor.

Jason winces. "Still. C'mon dude. You need a hand getting up?"

"No I--" a pause. A thump. A muffled curse. "Yeah."

Jason rejoins him in the entryway, carefully keeps any sympathy off his face. "What do you need?"

Tony laughs, bitter. "A drink." He wrestles with his arms for a second, pushes himself into sitting. "Since you're not gonna give me that, you can pick me up. My legs aren't cooperating."

"Okay." He goes for a bridal carry, and is more than a little startled by how easy it is. Well. No. He should've expected that, he's sure. He remembers the nurse listing malnutrition now. Along with ten other concerns Jason's suddenly wishing he'd written down. Too late for that. Not too late to get the man a bed to sleep in.

"Oh, g-d, don't _actually_ give me your bed, c'mon now I feel like even more of an ass."

"Even more?" Jason carefully asks, as he continues to carry Tony to the bed and not his shitty couch.

"Well, y'know, you're letting me into your _home_ and I can't even.. this has to be a strain on your, nighttime activities, and now you're giving me your _bed_?"

Jason laughs. "Okay, do tech stuff for me. I'd go so far as to say I'm pretty good at it--if I do say so myself--" he grins, wide, "but how could I pass up on the chance to have _the_ Tony Stark himself give me a hand. Or even a few pointers. A tutorial?"

Tony opens his mouth, pauses. There's a hint of a grin on his face when he speaks again, one Jason's already counting a personal victory. "Appealing to my ego, I see."

"I learned from the best." He keeps the grin up to hide his personal feelings on just who 'the best' happens to be.

"Well, I can guarantee this technique's never been used before," an eyebrow is raised, "kidnapping, blackmail, torture, extortion... I'm used to _those_ , but how can I resist a good old bridal carry? And to a _bed_? Bad guys, take notes."

Jason's laughing as he dumps Tony onto the bed, but his eyes are open for one long, lingering second as they meet Tony's.

The second stretches, then snaps like a lifeline. They both look away at the same time.

Tony coughs, Jason changes the subject.

"I'm gonna head to the grocery nearby. Don't have much food here. There should be a burner in the bedside table with my number in it, just in case." He turns to leave, "be back in 40, at the most." 

Tony doesn't say anything as he leaves.


End file.
